Time to Dance
by sallison-the-owl
Summary: Brendan and Daisy are on shaky ground. What's to come?   THIS IS A SEQUEL! It would make lotsa lotsa sense to read "I write sins not tragedies" before hand! :D
1. Chapter 1

_6 Months Later. _

"Vegas, Vegas, Vegas, Vegas!" Brooke chanted, dancing on the spot.

"Please for the love of God and all that is pure and holy. SHUT. UP." I snapped in response.

Usually I'd be all for some party time in the Viva Las Vegas, but these last few months have been a total nightmare. I dreaded this trip. I loathed the coming of this trip. My sole reason for coming was my sense of friend-duty. Yes, that's a thing. Brooke chose Vegas as the destination for her belated honeymoon: shortly after the wedding, she and Joey had tried to get to Bosnia for their foreign-after-wedding party. However, Joey's passport was revoked after immigration caught him trying to carry forty cigarettes abroad in his suitcase; they didn't believe he would smoke them all himself over the course of a week. Never underestimate my brother's ability to be unhealthy. So, several months later, we were finally heading off on a Vegas-themed adventure.

Oh. I forgot to mention, that, as Joey's best man, Brendan Urie, my ex-boyfriend (and at present, mortal enemy) would be joining us over the coming fortnight. I wasn't anticipating anything special. The night of my brother's wedding, he had asked me to marry him, and I said no. We hadn't spoken since.

"Daisy, you're 22 years old smoking hot, single and in Las Vegas. Why aren't you pumped?"

While Brooke was unpacked her suitcase, I lay on her and Joey's bed, on my stomach, my head supported by my elbows. I was watching her slowly taking clothes out of her bag, placing them against herself then folding them neatly away into the drawers. We booked rooms at Caesar's Palace on Mom and Dad's dollar. I shook my head as Brooke held up a lacy red negligee. I did not want to know what she was wearing when she and my brother...did things. The door to the room opened and shut and footsteps came springing into the room. Lucy Little, Brooke's younger sister ran up to Brooke and jumped up and down on the spot, excitedly.

"OH MY GOD! My room is so sweet!" Lucy squealed.

"Why can't I share with this little bundle of enthusiasm?" I asked Brooke.

"Joey said that one of the guys is, and that's he's pretty stoked about it..."

"Which guy?" I cocked an eyebrow, suspicious.

"Joey thinks he and Lucy will hit it off!" Brooke retorted.

"Brendan!"

I narrowed my eyes at the disturbingly preppy Lucy. When she saw my glare she quickly went quiet and stopped her maddening bouncing. Brooke shook her head at her little sister.

"No, not Brendan, I wouldn't do that to you, best friend. It's one of their high school friends," she replied calmly.

"All of Joey's friends are so yummy!" Lucy said happily.

I made a silent gagging motion behind Lucy's back, who was all-of-a-sudden helping Brooke go through her suitcase. I rolled over onto my back, and laid my head on the soft sheets of the king size bed. In the background, Brooke's phone went off. She squealed and pulled it out of her pocket.

"Hey baby." Brooke said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Cue the vomit.

"Oh really? Okay we'll be down in a second. Love you too."

The vomit is so close.

"Daisy get up! Your brother is here..." Brooke snapped. "and your ex boyfriend."

"What was that?" My head perked up from the bed.

"Nothing let's go Em!" Brooke called.

"I still can't understand why I had to come down here to get my brother. I've had to deal with him for 22 years; he could be spared five minutes without me!"

"Brooke!"

"Joey!" Brooke squealed.

Brooke ran off leaving Lucy and I trailing slowly behind her. She jumped onto Joey he placed his hands under her butt hoisting her up while they made out rather publicly in the Caesar's Palace lobby. Lucy and I reached the rest of the guys and I felt my stomach drop. Brendan was standing before me right next to Zach Carmichael. The Zach Carmichael from the incident when Brendan and I were kind of complicated.

"Daisy?" Zach said rather surprised.

"In the flesh." I said and spun around.

I saw Zach's eyes wander up and down. Brendan glared at him. Lucy cleared her throat and stared up at Zach through her eyelashes, a bright smile plastered from ear to ear. His eyes went from me to her, an evident smile at the corners. I looked at Lucy shaking my head.

"Zach this is Brooke's sister Lucy. You two met at the wedding," I said.

"Oh Lucy. Hi. Good to see you. You look...so good." Zach said, looking her up and down.

"Brendan," I said, by way of greeting him. I dodged eye-contact, instead focusing in on a small, vintage one armed bandit in the corner of the foyer.

"Daisy," he replied.

I looked over to where Brooke and Joey were stood, still attached at the mouth, and cleared my throat...loud. When that didn't work I was prepared to break out the big guns.

"JOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" I screeched like a banshee.

Joey pulled away from Brooke, startled, and looked at me. I had my arms crossed and was giving him the Gregory-glare. Brendan and Lucy had their hands over their ears; Zach was laughing. Joey placed Brooke back on the ground, smiling at her. She was smiling too, as she headed over to the rest of us.

"Joey!" Brendan yelled.

"Sorry." Joey said without his in-love beam fading.

"Sleeping arrangements for Zach and I?" Brendan asked.

"Oh yeah. Zach you're rooming with Lucy." Joey said then returned to Brooke.

"And me?" Brendan asked. "You know you're my best friend."

"Oh, Brendan you're with Daisy."

As if scripted,

"WHAT?" We both yelled.

"You know what guys. I'll see you later. Brooke wanna help me unpack?" he asked his wife.

"Love to."

The newlyweds ran out of the lobby towards the elevator, holding hands. I was going to kill them; they had something to do with this. I knew it. It wasn't accidental. It was fact that she had planned this with Joey. Ever since I'd said "no", they'd been awkwardly trying to pick up the pieces – and unfortunately for Brendan and I, they'd even tried to stick them back together on a couple of occasions.

"Zach switch rooms with me, I mean it!" Brendan demanded.

"Nah dude I'm good with my roomie," Zach replied, lazily smiling at Lucy.

"Zach switch with him or I swear to God, you will most definitely _not_ be "good" with your roomie!" I warned.

"Zach...let's go get a coffee." Lucy said, cautiously, linking arms Zach, and leading him off down the crowded foyer.

I looked towards Brendan with my famous arched eyebrow. This was more than awkward. I folded my arms across my chest as we stood in silence.

"I'm gonna go try and find a new room," Brendan mumbled.

"You do that," I replied.

I turned away from Brendan and headed towards to elevator dragging my feet, I was not sharing a room with my ex boyfriend. No way no how. No.

My room had two full-sized beds, instead of one queen. This hadn't immediately made sense to me, when we'd arrived a couple of hours earlier, but now...It appeared to me that this "love match" was most definitely planned.

I was watching Desperate Housewives on the flat-screen TV, while eating some peanuts from the mini bar, when the door opened. I heard the footsteps slowly creep closer and closer, until Brendan appeared, bleary eyed and angry. I looked at him properly for the first time as I kept eating the peanuts.

"They're completely booked for the week."

"Why?" I asked, through a mouthful of peanuts.

"Some retreat for Agnostics United." Brendan said. "I don't want to be here."

"Oh yeah, and I'm just thrilled about this nauseating-water-torture of a vacation, and more so about spending it almost solely with you(!)" I snapped.

He didn't answer. I threw the empty peanut can at the wall, and stood to leave.

"Remind me to never speak to you again after this week!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Brendan is keeping your shirt on really so hard to do?"

"Karma Daisy. Karma."

"Karma Daisy." I mocked as I pushed past him into the bathroom.

"Where's Daisy?" Brooke asked from the table.

The whole group was at dinner in Caesar's Palace. It was the first night of our trip, so, as usual, Joey suggested a "classy" dinner to set the tone of the vacation.

Brendan shrugged sheepishly and loosened his skinny black tie. He looked cute in a silk blue button up shirt and skinny jeans. Brooke sighed, frustrated, at him as he tried to ignore her. Lucy was too busy chatting up Zach to notice my absence and Joey was ordering drinks for the table.

"When I left she had locked herself in the bathroom getting ready." Brendan replied flatly.

"Yeah right! I think you killed my best friend." Brooke retorted, standing up and pointing at him, full of mirth. Most of the restaurant craned their necks to see what the heck was going on.

"Sit down," he hissed. "You're making a scene! Trust me, Daisy pisses me off. But not that much."

"Don't tell me this party is starting without me?" I said as I approached the table.

I saw Brendan's jaw drop as I walked over to the last empty seat, over in the corner by Zach and Lucy. Joey looked mad and Zach looked shock; perfect. Those were the reactions I was goddamn hoping for. I thought I would even the score. Maybe I couldn't get naked in front of him without losing all of my dignity in the process, but I could certainly dress provocatively. I had pulled out my 'occasion' dress: it was black and went halfway towards my knee caps, the top dipping down low past my chest almost to my belly button; double stick tape was a very good friend of mine tonight. I sat down and smiled at Zach who had looked away from Lucy.

"Sorry I'm late." I said with a bright smile.

"It's no-no problem." Zach stuttered.

"How about a toast?" Joey announced upon clearing his throat, visibly quelling his rage.

The waiters came around, distributing drinks. I smiled and brought the strawberry margarita to my lips and taking a drink. The salty and sweet mix gave me a jolt. Brendan looked over at Lucy and began talking across the table to her. I shook my head and turned to Zach and began to talk with him.

"A toast." Joey said again.

"To what?" Brooke asked, a little irritated. She just wanted to finish her drink.

Brendan's eyes blazed as I tilted my head to the side innocently like I used to. I flipped my hair out of my face and raised my glass as Zach and Lucy did, followed by Joey and Brooke then a reluctant Brendan.

"To friendship." Joey said.

"Friendship." Brooke repeated.

"Love." Lucy said happily.

"Good times." Zach said.

"Music." Brendan said.

"Karma." I said.

Brendan held my gaze before clinking our glasses to everybody else's. I turned to Zach who was in the middle of a chat with Lucy, while Brooke and Joey were busy whispering gag inducing words sweet nothings to each other.

"Now now. We're in Las Vegas, we're all dashing, and drop dead gorgeous. I think it's time to hit some clubs!" Joey yelled, suddenly.

"Here here!" Everyone agreed.

Before we could even order food we were leaving the restaurant. My ever-charming brother left a hundred on the table as Lucy and I danced to _musac_ being pumped out of speakers dotted around, giggling like school girls. I looked behind me at the others one last time before grabbing Lucy's hand and skipping towards the exit of the hotel.

I rolled over the next morning at roughly ten in the morning. Putting my hand to my head to dull the throbbing pain of the hangover, I noticed glimmer of highlighter green on my wrist. When I brought my wrist to my eyes, I saw what looked like about four neon-colored bracelets from various clubs; the conquests of our first night out.

I looked at the bed across from mine and saw Brendan sleeping, soundly like a baby. I rolled my eyes and pushed off the covers. I dragged my feet to a pair of pants that were hanging out of the suitcase. They were the ones I had worn on the trip over. I slipped them over my hips before grabbing a white tank top, discarded on the vanity. I pulled it over my head, evening it out. I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair in a loose bun before slipping on my blue flip flops. Grabbing a room key off the side-table, I headed down the hall to Brooke's, toothbrush in hand.

From behind the locked door, I heard my best friend's hurried footsteps. Brooke swung open the door smiling brightly, wearing a plain pink sundress and sandals. I arched an eyebrow.

"You got laid?" I asked.

"After the club, Joey came in the room and it was like pure animal hot sex!" Brooke said happily.

"Yeah, don't need to know that part." I mumbled as I walked into the room. "Where is my brother?"

"Downstairs asking for a list of places to see."

"You have food? I'm starved," I said, looking around.

"And hungover," Brooke added, sarcastically.

"That's a small detail that may be over looked." I replied.

Brooke and Joey had a table that was set up by the window, covered with fruit sent up by the front desk. I skipped over to it and plopped down in the chair by the bed. I looked at Brooke, meaningfully, but she just smiled and took the seat across from me. I grabbed an apple off the pile of fruit and took a bite.

"How's living with Brendan?" Brooke asked, holding back her smile.

"Fine." I replied shortly.

"Let it out." Brooke said in her calm voice.

"Let what out?"

"What you're thinking."

"I'm not thinking anything." I replied.

"Yes you are." Brooke sang.

"I don't care. Brendan and I are just two people sharing a bedroom. Brooke drop it."

"Such hostility," she tutted.

"Shut. Up."

Brooke just smiled and popped a grape in her mouth. I took another bite of my apple and glared at my best friend as she continued to eat her grapes happily. The door to the room opened and shut quickly as Joey rushed into the room. I stared at my brother with an inquisitive stare.

"We are so going to The New York hotel." Joey said with a smile.

"Why?" I asked.

"They have a roller coaster!" Joey said jumping up and down.

"Joe, you're not 12." I said.

"Shut up. We're going. Go back to your room and get ready. Now."

"Later Brooke."

I exited their room and headed down the hallway towards mine and Brendan's room. I slid the key into the lock and opened the door in hast, Brendan was on the bed strumming his guitar with his eyes closed. I rolled my eyes as the door shut I pulled my dirty tank top over my head revealing the plain white bra before heading to my suitcase to pick out an outfit. I bent over, rooting through my clothes.

"Nice Daisy."

"You know it." I replied before standing up and walking into the bathroom. 


	3. Chapter 3

"You suck Brendan, you suck!" Zach yelled as they walked back over to us girls.

The boys had gone off to various Vegas rollercoasters while we girls decided to stay and shop around The New York hotel. I had linked arms with Brooke and Lucy, me in the middle as the two of them dragged me along merrily. The guys were approaching us: Brendan with Zach in a headlock; Joey walking with his hands in his pockets. Brooke let go of me and ran towards him, capturing him in a hug. Obviously they were still in newlyweds stage...

"What did he do now?" I asked.

Zach pried himself out of Brendan's arms and walked over to Lucy and I. He was laughing as Brooke smacked Brendan upside the head.

"We were coming off the roller coaster and this girl was harassing him for an autograph and claiming how she loved Panic! At the Disco and Fall Out Boy. So he ended up telling her one or the other, totally kidding and she took him seriously because he _seemed_ serious and ran off crying."

Ultimatums? I felt my mind whirl as distorted images from Brooke's wedding came reeling back to me.

_"Marry me?" Brendan asked._

_"Brendan...why?" I gasped._

_I stared into his eyes. They bore right back into mine in the darkness. I couldn't breathe. My head was spinning. My chest was heaving. I shut my eyes and opened them hoping he would disappear into the darkness. But to no avail: Brendan's shadow still lay before me, stiff as a board._

_"Daisy I love you. You love me. People who love each other get married." he replied, slowly._

_I could feel the smile on his cheeks as he said those things. Too bad I couldn't agree. I stared at him in the shadow of the closet, my face completely complacent. no No overriding emotion was obvious. It was just pure shock. I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe his words. In the closet of my brother's wedding reception Brendan Urie had just asked me to marry him and I was terrified._

_"No they don't." I felt the words leave my mouth._

_"What?"_

_"People don't get married just because they're in love. That's why divorce rates are so high."_

_"Your parents were our age when they got married." Brendan said in a distant voice._

_I felt his hands leave me as he stepped away. His footsteps made him seem so far away from me, I leaned my head against the wall as I listened to his breathing, it was erratic, angry._

_"I don't want to be like them." I replied._

_"Why?"_

_"All their lives they were pressured into marriage, who to marry, __**when.**__ My Grandfather was a nutcase; all he cared about was the continuation of his family line. So they got married, and they're kinda lucky: they have each other. But it so easily could have gone wrong. They didn't have the opportunity to let things happen naturally!" _

_"And they're fucking crazy!" I added, as an afterthought. _

_"Daisy you love me right?" Brendan asked._

_"Duh." I said._

_"Then marry me."_

_"Brendan why can't we wait? I don't want to be 21 or 22 and married. I'm sorry but I'm not like Brooke or Joey. I want to see things before I'm permanently attached to someone."_

_"So you were planning on breaking up with me in the next couple years or months?" Brendan snapped._

_"No!" I yelled._

_"You don't want to be permanently attached." He was mad. "Were you going to cheat?"_

_"Of course not!" I snapped._

_"Then why won't you marry me? What difference would it make?" Brendan asked.  
>"Exactly!" I cried. "Why does it matter? We're happy as we are!"<em>

_"Daisy. I'm gonna be blunt."_

_"Hit me with your best shot," I snapped._

_"Marry me or it's over."_

_"You're joking?" I asked, stunned raw._

_"No. I'm not. I love you. I don't see my life with anyone but you. Might as well make it official."_

_"Fine let's make something official. We're over." I replied._

_I heard his footsteps fade away as the door to the closet opened and then slammed shut. I shook my head and went over to the door throwing it open; he was heading back into the ballroom. I shut the door behind me and followed. Brendan was approaching Joey's, ex Caitlyn. I closed my eyes and ran stopping only when I reached the far wall between the conference room and the gift shop. I leaned my back against it and placed my elbows on my knees, my head dropping into my hands._

_"What did I just do?" I asked myself._

_I felt the tears rising inside me like a snake. I let a silent sob leave my mouth before the tears slid out of my shut eyes and into my hands. I slid down the wall with my head in my heads letting the tears fall. I heard the click of heels approaching me, I looked up and saw Lucy and Minty coming towards me with their purses clutched in their hands, anxiously._

_"Daisy?" Minty kneeled down beside me._

_"That's me," I said, my voice sounding cracked and desperate._

_"Dukesy." Minty said, calmly._

_Her hand grabbed my arms as she lifted me off the floor where I was sitting, a crumbled mess. I clung to my sister for dear life as she and Lucy frogmarched me out of the hotel. I felt the tears slide down my cheeks as Minty ran her hand up and down my back while trying to soothe my sadness._

_"Lucy go tell Timmy to pack up the kids; I'm gonna take Daisy home, to sort her out. I'll probably be there all night," Minty said to Lucy in an almost motherly tone._

_Lucy's heels clicked back up the marbles steps at the entrance of the hotel, as Minty and I walked to the car. I got in the passenger side of her Volvo and Minty in the driver's seat. I handed her the keys. She started the car and turned to me._

_"What happened Daisy?" Minty asked._

_"He-he proposed to me."_

_"Why are you crying then?"_

_I paused, gulping and gasping for air, boogers hanging from my nose; my face still drenched in tears._

_"I said no."_

"Nice ultimatum." I snapped.

"I tend to do them quite well." Brendan replied.

"Well who wants to go to the arcades and beat some little kids at classic games?" Zach asked.

Brendan glared at me, while I simply smiled, grabbed Zach's arm and skipped off. Lucy quickly ran after me while Joey and Brooke stayed behind, still 'cuddling' or something disgusting. Brendan stood alone in the center of the hall, awkwardly scratching his head.


	4. Chapter 4

"Wanna be the cause of a fight! I wanna put on a tight...skirt and flirt with a stranger," Brooke chanted at the top of her lungs.

"I've had a knack from way back at breaking the rules once I learned the game," I sang back.

Brooke and I swayed our hips together on the crowded dancefloor. Lucy was yelling to Zach off in a dark corner as Brendan and Joey were already hitting up the bar. The song switched to "Don't Stop the Music", and even in the loud club, I heard Lucy's loud squeal as she ran over to Brooke and I. She yanked our arms towards the dance floor. It was her song as she claimed. As the three of us girls danced I spotted a guy in the corner of the club watching. I smiled and spun around and as the song came to an end, I skipped towards the bar.

"I love that song!" Lucy screamed.

"Hottie at 3 o clock." Brooke announced.

"Where's 3 o clock?" I asked.

"No idea." Brooke replied with a smile.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Lucy squealed.

The three of us fell silent as the guy approached us. Brooke grabbed my arm, entwining it with hers. The guy was close enough to identify features: he was a hottie; something about him gave off a cleaned-up-version-of-Brendan vibe. I smiled at him as he stood before us.

"Hello ladies," he yelled over the music.

"Hi." We chorused.

"I'm Jack," he said as the music quieted again.

"Brooke." Brooke raised her hand.

"Lucy." Lucy raised hers also.

"Daisy."

"Like the flower?" Jack asked.

I nodded my head staring into his chocolate-brown eyes. Normally I wanted to punch people when they made the flower comparison with my name, but for Jack I'd make an exception. When he said it, it amped a fire for him, inside me. He held out his hand to me and I automatically understood. I took my arms out of Brooke and Lucy's grasp and placed my hand into his as he led me into the tangled mess of people.

"It's always Daisy." Lucy yelled to Brooke as another song started up.

"It used to always be me, but then I got married." Brooke held up her left hand.

"Oh shut up!" Lucy stomped off to find Zach.

_Confidence is a must  
>Cockiness is a plus<br>Edginess is a rush  
>Edges (I like 'em rough)<br>A man with a Midas touch  
>Intoxicate me, I'm a lush<br>Stop you're making me blush  
>People are looking at us<em>

Jack smiled as he moved his hands sinfully slow up and down my sides, like Brendan once did. I bit my lip while staring into his eyes as he pulled me closer to his body. I felt him grinding against me, Jack was what you called a **happy** camper, and I felt his hands wander down as his fingers lightly wandered over my jean mini skirt.

"Someone's blunt." I said into his ear.

I pulled away from Jack's ear and saw him smiling brightly, with flawless teeth, I returned the smiled as his hands became not so light on my backside.

"I just know what I want." Jack replied.  
><em><br>I don't think you know (know)  
>I'm checking it so hot (so hot)<br>I Wonder if he knows he's on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
>And if I notice you I know it's you. Choose you don't wanna lose you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)<em>

"I bet." I yelled over the music.

Brendan stood by the bar with Joey at his side while Lucy yanked Zach off by the arm to a dark corner of the club. Brendan placed the beer to his lips and took a long chug, his eyes wandering. They hovered a moment on the dance floor. Daisy had her arms draped around a guy's neck and they were grinding together, his hands on her backside. They were pressed right up against causing Brendan's teeth to give an involuntary grind.

"Hello." Joey yelled, waving his fingers in front of Brendan's face.  
><em><br>When you walk (when you walk) and when you talk (when you talk)  
>I get the tingle, I wanna mingle, that's what I want (that's what I want)<br>Hey, listen, baby, turn up the fader.. try to make you understand you're on my radar (on my radar) on my radar (on my radar)  
>On my radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) radar (got you on my) RADAR<em>

Brendan looked over to his right and saw a petite blond about Daisy's height with her hair color standing before him and Joey. Brendan placed his beer down and eyed the girl up and down. Her miniscule purple dress was clinging to her, not leaving much to Brendan's vivid imagination. She smiled. Brendan held out his right hand. As the girl walked away, the two of them side by side, Brendan turned around holding his left hand up to Joey wiggling his ring finger. Joey looked down at his ring finger and saw the gold band, cursing it.

"Damn rockstar." Joey murmured.

I felt Jack lean his head gently on the crook of my neck; his lips leaving butterfly kisses up and down my neck. I tilted my head back letting out a small squeal. His hand wandered down my body and grabbed my thigh lifting it up and hooking around his hip, I felt the grind grow stronger now as I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly.

"Wanna get out of here?" Jack asked as he pulled away.

I simply nodded my head yes as a Cheshire cat smile formed on Jack's face.

_Interesting sense of style  
>Ten million dollar smile<br>Think I can't handle that  
>Animal in the sack<br>His eyes see right to my soul  
>I surrender self-control<br>Catch me looking again  
>Falling right into my plan..<em>

"You're Brendan Urie?" The girl asked as she led Brendan to a quieter area of the club.

"I am. And you are?" Brendan asked.

"Jennie." She said with a smile. "It's a real **pleasure** to meet you."

Brendan read that the right way by the look in her eyes and the smile on her face, Brendan couldn't hold back the desire in his voice for Jennie.

"A real pleasure." Brendan said.

Jack pushed me up against the wall as my ankles hooked around him, his lips were attached to mine in the hotel hallway at Caesar's Palace as we played a rough game of tonsil hockey. My hands were hooked around his neck. This seemed all too familiar. His hands roughly groped my backside as he pushed me tightly against him. I lightly bit his lower lip as he pushed me into the wall causing my head to tilt back. I stopped myself quickly, pulling away from him.

"Jack, I-I'm sorry I gotta go."

Jack pulled away staring at me with shock, I got down from his grip and pulled my room key out of my back pocket, I smiled sheepishly as Jack stared in pure shock and aw. I bit my lower as I slid the key into the lock.

"What?" Jack finally asked.

"I'm sharing a room. I can't do it right now." I mumbled.

"My room?" Jack asked.

"Maybe another time." I said. "Vegas isn't that big, we'll see each other."

I pulled the key out as the door unlocked and stepped into the room shutting it behind me. I let out a large sigh as I left Jack outside in the hall, ready to go but no one to go at it with.

My eyes snapped open in the darkness as I heard the door to the room shut loudly followed by a giggling voice and then a shush. Through the darkness I saw one small figure and Brendan's figure walking to his bed. The giggling ceased and then I heard the light smacking of kissing.

"Ew," I mouthed.

I shut my eyes, trying to fall asleep again...but to no avail.

"I'm gonna give you a nice big treat." The girl mumbled between kisses.

Again my eyes opened as I felt my stomach drop and a lump rise in my throat. I was praying inwardly that Brendan would have the decency to stop the poor girl before I had to listen to it. The sound of a zipper echoed through the silent room followed by the thudding of pants hitting the floor, along with boxers. I felt the puke coming up in my throat as I heard the sound I never wanted to hear. I heard Brendan groan, a groan that was all too familiar. I was telling myself over and over not to throw up, not to cry out. Brendan's breath suddenly became ragged and repetitive as he was letting out small pants and groans. I felt the puke coming up.

"Daisy!" Brendan cried out.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Who's Daisy?" The girl asked.

I lay there silently, not knowing whether to laugh or shout out in despair. I prayed to God for time to go faster.

"Uhhh." Brendan mumbled.

"I'm gonna go." The girl said.

I heard footsteps pass through towards the exit, then the opening of the door and shutting echoed through the room, all that could be heard after was the sound of Brendan trying to even his breathing. I sat in silence, my eyes wide open with shock.

"Shit." Brendan whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Brooke, Lucy, and I sat in my brother's suite eating breakfast, still in pajamas. We were discussing the events from the night before; who got laid, who didn't, who threw up into a vase in the hotel foyer...*ahem* _Lucy_. I stared out the window until Brooke cleared her throat. I returned my attention back to her, blinkling at her as she smiled.

"What happened last night? You and Jack vanished!" Brooke asked, buttering her toast.

"He wanted to have sex," I answered flatly.

"And you didn't?" Lucy was surprised.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I questioned.

"Yes." The sisters said.

"Do I give off a nymphomaniac vibe or something?" I asked the two.

"Basically. I think it's something you Oswald-Gregory children share," Brooke replied.

"LALA! Didn't need to know!" I screamed at Brooke, my fingers in my ears.

"So you just went home and went to bed?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, until Brendan and some girl came back to the room..."

"Ew you had to hear them have sex?" Brooke mumbled with a disgusted look.

"I heard more than that..." I mumbled.

"Like what?" Lucy chirped.

"Daisy!" I mimicked a moan in Brendan's voice, leaning forward in my chair, grossed out.

"Oh my God." Brooke gasped.

"Yeah." I said with a laugh

The door to the suite opened revealing Joey, Brendan and Zach, all soaking wet.

"Speak of the Devil." Lucy whispered.

They had been in the hotel pool, Brooke and Lucy smiled as I just stared down at my breakfast; Brendan didn't know that I knew what he screamed out last night. Joey sat down at the little table while Brendan and Zach fell down onto Joey and Brooke's large bed, seemingly exhausted. I eyed them and held back my laughter: they obviously didn't know what had happened on that bed last night.

"I wouldn't lay there." Lucy chimed in.

"Why?" Brendan laughed, running his hands all over the bed.

"Brooke and Joey have 'broken in' that bed."

Brendan and Zach both shot to their feet, causing Lucy and I to laugh loudly. Brendan glared at me; I simply smiled innocently back at him. Joey rested his head on Brooke's shoulder while she ate her breakfast. His short dark blond hair was wet and soaking her shoulder.

"Come on let's go to the pool." Joey announced.

"You just came back from the pool." I snapped.

"So? I wanna go back."

"And what' break in' the hot tub?" Brendan asked.

"Ew! Don't want to even think about that." I yelled.

Brendan and Zach laughed, as they high fived at my squealing reaction. Lucy shook her head and threw an apple at them, which they both dodged. I got up from the table and headed for the door.

"You going to the pool?" Lucy asked.

"Duh." I said and shook my hips.

I looked at Brendan and caught his eye, he held my eye contact. I quickly turned around and practically ran to the door.

_I can not refuse your eyes,  
>Please don't look at me tonight.<em>

I headed down to the pool with my hair up in a messy bun and a pair of large purple sunglasses over my eyes. Brooke and I had both bought slips for over our suits; her was blue and mine, purple. I laid down the towel and then pulled off my slip, revealing the striped purple and white bikini I'd bought, half off, on sale at Forever 21. I sat down on the chair to tan, reached over for my ipod slipping one ear phone in and pressed play. I shuffled and then a song started "Until You're Over Me" by Maroon 5. I glared at the iPod.

"CANON BALL!" Brendan yelled.

I pulled the headphones out of my ears and stood up from the chair. Brooke was splashing Zach in the water as Lucy hopped on Joey's back and rode around the pool. I stepped down the steps into the shallows as Lucy rode by on Joey and hopped off.

"It feels so good." Lucy declared.

"Hmm." I mumbled and shut my eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Why do guys have to go shirtless in pools?" I asked.

"Cause Brendan likes to flaunt his sexiness!"

I sighed, irritated, but Lucy simply avoided my eyes. With a small giggle, Lucy held her nose and sunk under water to swim away. I splashed the water as if she were still there. Stupid moaning Brendan. I felt the water move behind me, someone was standing behind me. I froze listening to the breathing of the person behind me.  
>I turned around and saw Brendan smiling, but now he had a drink in his hand. I smiled sweetly then sunk under water swimming away. I felt someone grab my foot and pulled me back. I popped up again on the surface and saw Brendan nonchalantly drinking his drink.<p>

"Don't touch my feet." I warned.

"You always did have cute small feet."

"Feet aren't cute." I replied.

"The girls feet last night were cute." Brendan mumbled.

"I heard. Did she and I have the same name?" I asked then sunk back underwater swimming away.

I could feel Brendan's gaze as I dived under the water and popped back up by Brooke. She smiled at me and splashed me playfully in the face. I hopped on Zach's back and smacked his shoulder signalling him to go like a horse. I winked at Brendan and then looked back to Brooke who was shaking her head. She was acting way too much like a mom.

"Daisy give me the margarita!" Brooke said, prying my fingers away from my drink.

"The margarita is mine!" I whined.

"You've had six."

"Actually five and almost six once I finish that one." I slurred.

"I'm gonna get you some water." Brooke said and got up from the couch in the club.

I nodded my head and laid down, curling up in a ball. Brendan sat next to me with a loud thump: I looked up at him as he stared at me through hooded eyes. I sat up and poked his shoulder roughly, and he glared and held his shoulder. I went to poke him once more when he grabbed my wrist and held me against his hard chest.

"Helllooooo." I sang.

"I'm drunk." Brendan said.

"Me too!" I replied with a squeak.

Brendan leaned in and roughly attached himself to my lips. He released the hold on my wrist and his hands went to my waist pulling me onto his lap, I straddled him letting the skirt I was wearing ride up as I pressed up against him tightly. Brendan pulled away and took my left hand into his and rubbed his fingers over the knuckles lightly, I looked down at our hands and then back at him. He had a easy look on his face. I blinked a couple times as he nodded and I simply smiled. Brendan took me off his lap and then stood up, he wobbled a little but then he grabbed my hand as we ran from the club out the door. Two drunk people out at night, in Las Vegas was not a good idea.

"Hangover. Hangover." I whispered as I woke up the next morning.

I rolled over in my bed as I avoided the sun that was blasting through the window, I opened my eyes completely to see if Brendan had made it back into the hotel fine last night. I let out an "eep" as I saw who lay next to me. I jumped back on the bed; Brendan snored loudly, hugging a pillow, bedclothes encircling him like a nest. I looked down at myself and saw that I had no top on. I felt my stomach drop as I lifted up the blanket and saw no bottoms. I didn't feel too good.

"Oh no." I whispered.

I had slept with Brendan Urie. I ran my left hand through my blond hair; I felt a weight on my whole body. I didn't remember any of last night. As I ran my hand through my hair I felt a weight, this time specifically on one of my fingers...


	6. Chapter 6

My head felt like it was pulsing, pulsing with the beat of my heart. I opened my eyes as I brought my hand in front of my face, my eyes sliding out of focus for a second...and then... My head was left to pulse alone as my heart stopped. Everything froze. I didn't breathe. I just stared at my left hand. My stomach dropped out of my body and through the bed into the room below mine, and down into the lobby, where a three-days-earlier me was stood pouting at Brendan. I leaned to my right and pulled...

"Ow!" Brendan sprung up. "My hair!"

I brought the blanket up to cover me some more as he blinked a couple times, his eyes wandering around our room. They landed on me and then bulged out of his head as he realized what happened. Or, most of what had happened.

"Did we...?" Brendan began to say.

"Oh more than you think dickwad," I said and raised my left hand.

He looked at my hand and steadily turned paler. Brendan's hot breaths stopped as he examined the plain golden band wrapped around the ring finger of his left hand. I crossed my arms across my chest watching him with a glare. His mouth opened and shut over and over about to say something but the words wouldn't come out only squeaks and gasps.

"You planned it didn't you!" I spat.

"Planned what? Getting married?" Brendan asked.

"Yeah. Getting me wasted, taking advantage of my drunken stupor...Marrying me because I wouldn't sex moths ago!" I screamed.

"You're joking right?" Brendan yelled with raised eyebrows.

"Oh but I'm not!"

"Daisy I would've remembered, if that were the case. I don't!" Brendan cried, defensive.

"Whatever..." I mumbled.

"Knock knock." Lucy's voice called as she entered the room.

Shit, I thought, upon hearing the footsteps following her. Immediately I ducked under the covers; Brendan stayed above them shrugging his shoulders, waiting for the reaction.

"Whoa someone was busy last night." Zach's voice was heard.

I could feel my cheeks turning scarlet. I could sense Brendan's grin, he was a bloody smug bastard. I slowly lifted my head from under the covers. The look in Lucy's eyes was of pure shock. I smiled as innocently as I could as Joey covered his eyes and ran out of the room. Kindly, Brooke covered Zach's eyes.

"Daisy, a word." Brooke said in her mother tone.

"Kinda stuck under the covers, here!" I waved a hand downward.

"Zach, Lucy go get some food or something, please," said Brooke waved them away.

Zach walked out the room without a word with Lucy slowly following, mouthing questions and 'oh my god's' to me. I looked at Brendan who was already looking like he was dozing off.

"Get out Brendan!" Brooke snapped.

"Hey it's my room."

"Daisy you have any midol? I have cramps that are making my ovaries quake!" Brooke said.

"Going." Brendan said fishing around for a blanket.

Covering his lower half Brendan headed into the bathroom shutting the door behind him, Brooke sat down on the bed then quickly rethought it and sat on my bed.

"What happened?" Brooke asked.

"The better question is what didn't." I said and raised my left hand.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Brooke screamed.

Brendan poked his head out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a grin on his face, foam from the tooth brush on his lips. Brooke and I looked over as he pulled the tooth brush out of his mouth.

"Told her the big news wifey?" Brendan asked.

I grabbed the first thing I saw which was the cup on the night stand and chucked it at Brendan's head, Brendan ducked his head letting it crash into the wall before disappearing back into the bathroom. Brooke's jaw was still hanging down as she stared at my left hand and then back at Brendan who was hidden in the bathroom.

"And I thought I had big news." Brooke whispered.

"What's your news?" I asked.

"I'm late." Brooke whispered.

"Oh dear." I said twisting the ring on my finger.

"Yeah." Brooke mumbled.

"Dear god did you burn this thing onto my finger!" I groaned tugging on the ring.

"The more you freak about it the more it's gonna bloat your finger and not come off." Lucy said while applying lip gloss to her bottom lip.

"What she said." Brendan said while fixing his hair.

"You burned it on of course you think that." I replied to Brendan." Is yours coming off?"

"I'm not taking mine off." Brendan said.

"Why not?" Lucy and I asked.

"I like it. The feeling is nice." Brendan smiled like a little kid.

I could see Lucy look at me through the corner of my eye. Lucy stopped applying lip gloss and turned to me as I bang my finger with the ring on the counter while Brendan spiked his hair.

"I'm gonna go meet up with Zach." Lucy announced.

"I'll co-." I was in mid sentence.

"Sorry Zach wants to be alone." Lucy grinned then skipped out of the room.

Once the door shut I turned to Brendan, Brendan slowly turned and looked down at me. His eyes wandered down my top and I bit my lip looking up at him. Brendan held up his left hand.

"No." I said. "What's the plan with this marriage it's legal or something."

"I don't know."

"You're famous. You wanna be the next Britney Spears?" I asked.

"No. Definitely not. Can we just keep it under wraps until annulled?" Brendan suggested.

"Wow. I like that idea. Help me get this off." I said holding up my hand.

"No." Brendan quickly shot it down.

"Why not?"

"Cause I like the fact I put that ring there." Brendan grabbed my left hand, bringing the finger to his lips and pressing them to it.

Brendan and I stood in the bathroom in silence staring each other down. The door opening jolted me out of my daze.

"Daisy. I got the package can you come with me?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah." I whispered.


End file.
